All They See (The Cursed Legacy)
All They See is a song based on the original, this one is sung by Stormpaw and Branchpaw. This is in an extra feature of The Cursed Legacy’s first book, The Broken Promise: “Stormpaw’s Worries”. Song Stormpaw I don't know how I ended up here Any good I’ve done will all disappear I cannot take this, I am wearing so thin Cause when they look at me, all they see is him Why should I have to work twice as hard Just to only reach half as far? When they look at me, he's all they see 'Cause when they look, they never see me Clan I can see his spirit every day, soon he will suffer his same fate! You cannot trust a murderer’s kin He’s gonna end up exactly like him! Watch your back, watch your sides, he’s got evil hidden inside Hide the kits! Hold them near, no one's safe so long as he’s here! Branchpaw Listen to me, you're not alone You don't have to go through this on your own Hold your head high, don't let them get through Please don’t let this get to you Once they see what’s inside your heart Then they'll know you’ll reach twice as far You’ll prove yourself- just wait, they'll see Don't look at them, just look at me Clan I can see his step in all of his strides Soon there will be no safe place to hide! You cannot trust a murderer’s kin He’s gonna end up exactly like him! Turn your back, let him rot He has the exact same ambition that he's got Guard the camp, chase him out! No one is safe so long as he’s about! Stormpaw I don't know how I ended up here Branchpaw Any good you’ve done will all disappear Stormpaw I cannot take this, I am wearing so thin Branchpaw ’Cause when they look at you, all they see is him Stormpaw Why should I have to work twice as hard Together Just to only reach half as far? Stormpaw When they look at me, he's all they see 'Cause when they look, they never see me Branchpaw Listen to me, you're not alone Stormpaw I don't know how we ended up here Branchpaw You don't have to go through this on your own Hold your head high, don't let them get through Stormpaw I cannot take this, I am wearing so thin Cause when they look at me, all they see is him Why should I have to work twice as hard Just to only reach half as far? Branchpaw Then they'll know you'll reach twice as far You’ll prove yourself -- just wait, they'll see Stormpaw When they look at me, he's all they see Branchpaw Don't look at them, just look at me Stormpaw Listen to me, I’m on my own I don't have to go through this if I go alone I promise they will never get through I must split, friend, so should you Once they see the mistake they've made Perhaps then they'll see it my way I'll prove myself-- just wait, they'll see I hope they all turn and make me leave Clan I can see his faith every day, soon he will have a new fate! You can trust a murderer's kin He won’t end up exactly like him! Scars on back, scars on sides, he’s got loyalty inside Caring for kits! Keeping them near, everyone's safe so long as he’s here! I can see his step in all of his strides Soon there will be all safe places to hide! You can trust a murderer's kin He won’t end up exactly like him! Turns his back, lets evil rot He has a strange good ambition he never got Guards camp, please let him in! Cause when we look we can see him Branchpaw I will know how you ended up here Any good you’ve done will not disappear I will take this, I won’t wear so thin When they look at him, they will not see Stormpaw 'Cause when they look, they can see me Category:Unknown